Dragonborn
"Yes, I breathe fire." The Dragonborn are a humanoid Dragon race created by the Dragons many millennia ago as slaves. They currently occupy the Dragonborn Autonomous Settlement, though you can find them anywhere. History In ancient history, the two most powerful forces were the Primordials and the Dragons. Dragons always tended to be second-best, never having the strength to stand up against the Primordials, but there was always an element of jealousy there. So, when the Primordials created the Genasi to be their followers and slaves, the Dragons thought, "I'll be damned if ''we ''don't have the same thing." So, through complicated ritualistic magics, they created a race called the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn were enslaved and forced to serve the Dragons. This was their lot in life, and they for the most part accepted it. Bahamut This all changed with the rise to prominence of Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon. Bahamut was somewhat of a radical among the Dragons. He promoted war with the Primordials by allying with others who shared their hatred of the Elemental Four. Also among his beliefs was the freedom of the Dragonborn. He believed that enslavement of any creature was abhorrent, and that the Dragonborn represented a stain on the prideful history of the Dragons. By couching it in these terms, he rallied support from many other Dragons. This all came to a head when Bahamut challenged Malakai, the Golden Dragon, to a battle for leadership over the Dragons. Malakai supported the enslavement of Dragonborn, but kept a close inner circle of them in higher prestige than the others. These he called Goldenkind. Bahamut won the battle, banishing Malakai to a prison in what is now the Volcanus Wastes, and freed the Dragonborn from their bondage. The Goldenkind remained loyal to Malakai and left. War with the Primordials The Dragonborn were forever indebted to the Platinum Dragon. They fought alongside the Dragons and the Council of Three in their fight against the Primordials, making up most of the footsoldiers who fought against the Genasi. When the Council of Three won, the Dragonborn celebrated. Bahamut ascended to Godhood and most Dragonborn swore themselves to his service. Modern History When the Dragons mostly left the Material Plane, they left the Dragonborn behind. Most of them stayed in the mountains or in the Volcanus Wastes. Fast forward to roughly 445 B.C. An explosion of the titular Volcano of the Volcanus Wastes forced the Dragonborn to find another home. Having heard of the results of the Shadow Wars and the open-border policy of Stin Cepel, the Dragonborn sent an envoy to Queen Ana II, pleading with her to accept them. She agreed, and there was a mass migration of Dragonborn to Stin Cepel. Dragonborn Autonomous Settlement After thirty years or so ingratiated with the Humans, Drow, and others of Stin Cepel, it became clear that cultural differences were too great. Perhaps if it had been only Humans and Dragonborn, without the Drow, it may have worked, but the massive influx of new cultures was causing unrest among all three races. By that time, Queen Ana II had died of fatal disease, leaving the throne to her son, King Ivan I. A Dragonborn delegation visited the King in Broumov to see what solutions could be found. King Ivan was much less charitable towards the Dragonborn than his mother had been and considered them somewhat of a nuisance. However, he felt it necessary to honor the vision of his mother. So, the delegation agreed on the creation of a new area in Stin Cepel, the Dragonborn Autonomous Settlement. Under this agreement, the Dragonborn would have their own land in the western Planewalker Mountains. Stin Cepel would provide food, and generally leave them to govern themselves, with the understanding that the Dragonborn would pay taxes to the Crown, and that their militia would be on-call to fight beside the armies of Stin Cepel in any major conflict. Harbinger Coup Some Dragonborn joined with Gramorn during the Harbinger Coup. Some were convinced that it really was Bahamut's will being carried out; others had nastier intentions. Some Goldenkind who had been in hiding came into the light to support the Harbingers of Purity. However, as a whole, the D.A.S. did not join the coup. They also, however, did not immediately revolt. Gramorn sent delegates to their leadership with a promise of non-aggression; however, when Team B discovered evidence that the Harbingers were planning to betray them, they rejected this promise. Current Situation The Dragonborn Autonomous Settlement was heavily damaged by Malakai, after he was released from his prison by Cyric. The Dragonborn were forced to move back into Stin Cepel proper. The culture is much more open-minded, but most are eager to return to the D.A.S. Traits Dragonborn come in as many varieties as actual dragons. Chromatic, Metallic, Mixed, and every color or type of scale you could imagine. Dragonborn are imposing figures, with the face of a Dragon and usually standing between six and seven feet tall. Dragonborn can breathe magic - the most common is fire, but it varies depending on family lineage. They have tails, but not wings. Most Dragonborn still worship Bahamut. They tend to be wise and strong, and have a strong sense of duty. Category:Dragonborn Category:Dragonborn Autonomous Settlement Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Reclamation Category:Styr Category:Bahamut Category:History Category:Races